Metallic Soul
by IchigoY24
Summary: Soul and Maka fight Lust and Gluttony and are sent to Amestris. Soul needs automail, will it work for him or will he be Maka's broke weapon. I know Im bad at summaries but the story is better. This is only my second fanfic. Don't forget to review. This is a One shot by the way.


Chapter 1-New Souls in Amestris

This is my second fanfiction, I hope you like it.

Maka and Soul were sent on a mission to defeat a witch who is said to use a strange, unknown type of magic, so they went to the cave she was said to have been seen at.

"Witch Lust, we are here to take your soul in the name of the DWMA." Maka screamed across the cave.

"Foolish girl you think you've caught me off guard, but I've been waiting for you. Gluttony, you may eat now." Before anyone could react a short, fat, bald man appeared next to Maka and opened his enormous mouth.

"Get down!" Soul screamed as he pushed her out of the way.

Maka looked up dazed and slightly angry that her partner had shoved her for no reason but realized what happened very quickly.

"Soul, NO!" Maka screamed seeing her partner had sacrificed his arm for her.

"I was trying to eat the girl but the boy's arm was pretty good too, Lust."

"Now I banish you to the world where we came from." A circle they were standing on started glowing red and they suddenly felt like they were falling. When they looked down they saw a lot full of trash. As they fell Maka quickly grabbed Soul and hid him in her cloak so he would fall on her. They landed on a pile of trash so it didn't hurt very much. Soul had passed out and was bleeding a lot. All Maka could do was hold Soul tight and cry over him hoping that somehow he would be all right. After a few minutes Maka heard a voice.

"Black Hayate, come on boy. I think I heard something over here. Oh my god! Hayate, go get Mustang!" The dog gave Hawkeye a confused look. "Ugh! Go get Daddy." The dog gave an "Oh" bark and ran off. As she approached the two kids covered in blood she thought. A little Amestrian girl held an Ishvalan boy, no wait he has white skin, he must just be an albino.

"Stay away from us." Maka said vary scared.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you, I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye."

At Hawkeye's house

"What happened to your friend, he was loosing a lot of blood from his missing arm." Maka looked like she was about to break out in tears. "Its okay you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Thank you for helping us Ms. Hawkeye but now Soul doesn't have an arm and its all my fault." Maka Told Hawkeye about what happened.

"So that's what happened. Well, don't worry about Soul's arm. I called in a friend of mine who can help with that."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked bewildered.

"My friend Winry to give your friend automail for his arm."

"What is automail?"

"Wow you really are from another world, automail is a type of prosthetic limb that connects to your nerves and works exactly like a regular limbs."

"Wow that's unbelievable this world is amazing."

"Hey Lieutenant Hawkeye, I brought Winry like you asked. What's the emergency?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

"Hello Ed, Al, Winry." Hawkeye said as she explained the situation

Several hours after the operation when Soul woke up

"M-Maka, where are we, what happened?" Soul asked sounding dazed.

"You are lucky that Hawkeye found you when she did or you might of died." Ed said.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Soul asked.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUG SO SMALL YOU COULD STEP ON HIM WITHOUT NOTICING YOU ALBINO FREAK!" Ed screamed.

"Cool it shorty you might blow a fuse." Soul exclaimed.

"That's it he's dead!" Ed yelled as he started to walk forward.

"Brother, calm down, he's still recovering you can't fight him." Alphonse said holding back his younger brother.

"Soul behave yourself he is one of the people that helped save you." Maka said

"What..." Soul suddenly looked at his arm and remembered what happened. "What happened to my arm, what is this!" What Soul saw was not his arm but a metal robotic arm like Ed's but with sharp points on the fingertips.

"That is one of my automail arms, you're welcome." Winry exclaimed prideful. "Automail is the best replacement for a limb, try it out." Soul slowly lifted is shoulder and hesitantly tried making a fist.

"Wow that's amazing whatever I want it to do it does, cool." Ed left but not before challenging Soul to a fight once he recovered.

"I'm Alphonse Elric, sorry about my brother. I think that was the straw that broke the camel's back; he has already been called short nine times today. Good bye, hope you have a steady recovery.

After soul training with his new arm and the Elric brothers came back

"You ready for this shrimp." Soul said mockingly.

"Come at me shark-teeth." Ed replied annoyed. Soul gave a serious look to Winry and whispered," I hope this works otherwise I will be useless to Maka." What he didn't know was that Maka could hear him and all that did was make her feel worse about not only being saved by her weapon twice but also making him feel nervous about his usefulness to her. Suddenly Soul put his arm out and it started glowing.

"What are you doing!" Ed asked as Soul transformed his new arm into a scythe blade but with a small addition: the blade wasn't smooth any more, it had small blades sticking out (Like a smaller version of what happened to Ichigo's Bankai).

"Transmutation without a circle, but how!" Ed asked astonished

"Idiot it isn't transmutation or whatever you called it, I'm just a weapon and I'm glad this new arm still works, now let me try the other way." Soul turned his Blade back to an arm and signaled for Maka to come over. Maka grabbed Soul's new arm and he transformed completely into a scythe. His blade was normal but for some reason his new arm didn't transform so the end of the handle was Soul's automail arm.

"What? Why won't my arm transform?"

"Soul you should be grateful that you even have an arm. Besides this way I can hold on to you easier." They both blushed but you couldn't see it on Soul because he was a scythe.

"Wow, amazing, that is incredible. How did you turn into a scythe and how are you talking?" Ed asked completely forgetting about the fight.

AN: How do you like chapter one. Don't forget to review and I will talk to you in the next chapter.


End file.
